Now you've gone chosenshipping
by NiightDream
Summary: Chosenshipping. Silver x Blue ,girl Blue never gets the chance to tell Silver... Romance R&R.


Sick of it

Two teenagers trotted silently down the stairs. The boy had been silent all day, not smiling once. The girl on the other hand thought it was ridiculous to sulk when there lives had just returned normal. His name was Silver and her 's was Blue. As the two reached the last steps she smacked him behind his head. He turned around and sighed.

"Blue, what will it take for you to stop pestering me?" he rubbed his head mumbling.

"tell me what's wrong, mister I'm in a bad mood and it's rude to mumble."

"I said that's gonna leave a mark, nothing is wrong."

"don't worry it won't show, not with your red hair."

He zipped up his coat, under the watchful eye of the ever pestering Blue. She stood in front of the door blocking the entrance.

"MOVE !"

"first what's wrong, you've been acting strange all day. Please don't shout."

"what's wrong, you that's what's wrong, always sticking your nose where it's not wanted."

The door gave a large slam when it shut. Feeling her heart shatter because she felt like she lost a friend the brown haired girl retreated to her room . One thing for sure, Silver was not being himself. She laid down with a hot cup of coco. The book proved hard to reed as tears filled her eyes. At midnight she cried herself to sleep.

The red head returned about two o-clock in the morning. Feeling guilty for the outburst before, he headed up to see his friend. She was asleep diagonally with a tear stained book on the floor. He picked her up one arm under her neck, the other under her knees , and placed her under the bed sheets. This time the door gave a soft clank as it shut.

His room was very different from the other, it was mainly black and blood red. The key opened his diary, in witch he wrote :

_I shouted at Blue, I know I regret it. But it's for her sake, this is one secret not pronounceable._

A couple of miniuts later a soft snore was audible.

The sun peered through Blue's bedroom, she got up and dressed in a pair of khaki pants, light blue top and blue trainers. The main objective today was to figure her weird friend out. Not hungry, she decided to do some spying. Three doors to the left was his bedroom. She pocked her head in. A bright red blush appeared when she saw him sleeping with no shirt on.

"holy crap" unfortunately the words where out loud making him turn over. In her relief she continued; "thank god for that" this time he woke up.

"blue, what the hell, get out of my room now !"

She smirked and trotted down the hard wooden stairs.

The smell of burning toast was what finally woke Silver up. He wore a white pair of jeans, black trainers and a black and red jacket.

"Blue, my idiot friend get that toast out of the darn toaster now." the smell grew worse, a couple of cursings later he came down stairs and in to the kitchen. Before he could reach the toaster the girl jumped in his way.

"Blue, the apartment is going to set on fire."

"First apologize for last night, and oh yeah, oops my toast is black." His head banged against the door frame repeatedly.

"I'm waiting for the apology"

"I'm sorry." he said bluntly.

"what where you so busy with anyway?"

"that's private." Not getting through to him she tried the dumb approach.; "your gay aren't you, your dating Gold." a smirk appeared on her face.

"eh... no, I'm definitely not gay. Now if you don't mind I've got to go."

With a piece of black toast she walked silently up the stairs with a cunning plan . Her toast plan worked and the door was not locked.

Now for the diary. Was it wrong to read someone's diary? Well if they where acting ridiculous surely not. With a clank the gold lock opened. Finally a page with a couple of holes in it fell out of the little book. was covered in black ink. _Maybe I should just ask him._ Her thoughts where soon interrupted by a person walking up the stairs.

"What are you doing in my room, Blue?"

"S-sorry"

"Do you want something?"

"What's wrong with you?" He sighed; "I take drugs and I don't want you to be near me." With that he left, Blue's heart shattered because she lost her friend and her crush... Never to be seen again.

-------------- -------------- --- --- --- ---- – - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - -

**Thanks for reading, read and review please. Even if it's just two words. Thanks again and happy summer holidays hope you're going somewhere nice.**


End file.
